A Blast From the Past
by novelist-in-the-making
Summary: Through out the books by the marvelous Stepheine Meyer, we hear only a little bit about his past, his human life. What if there was so much more to it, all the extras get explained when a close relative of Edward's comes back.   formally known as what if someone from edward's past came back
1. It All Starts at the Begining

Unexpected, its word that has a meaning that can be used for many things, the lottery that you didn't expect to win, your cat having a litter of kittens while you were sleeping, your life.

My name is Annabeth Elise Madison and it's about time I tell the miraculous of my life and how things had finally come together. I guess it should all start with my unethical conception. My mother, Eliza was the youngest of four children born and raised in Chicago, Illinois, Adam the oldest, Elizabeth, and Ebby. My father was an orphan when his parents were executed for a long list of crimes they had committed. He was brought up in brutal farm home and it messed him up psychologically. My mother had me at the age of 16 when she gave birth to me in the summer of 1901 on August 13th.

In the same year only two months prior my Aunt Elizabeth had a son with her husband, Uncle Edward. The son was named after his father, dubbing him Edward Anthony Masen, II. We were inseparable from the day they visited and put us in the same crib together for a nap. We both laid on our stomachs and he had an arm over my smaller body. They could never keep us apart for the risk that the combined octaves of our screams would make their ear drums burst.

Three years later in the cold month of December 1904, my little brother Collin Anthony Madison was born. His birth was a blessing and but soon the blessing would turn into something way more horrifying. The tensions of working a sixteen hour shift each day for six days a week and then coming home to a toddler and screaming baby was bringing my father to his psychological breaking point. He began to change, become abusive towards my mom, hit hurt if she didn't do something as quick as he'd ask, drink alcohol and smoke making my four year old body choke. My Aunt Ebby would take my brother and I away to try to easy the tensions but they only got worse.

It was a few short months from my fifth birthday when everything finally had gone over the cliff. I was off doing shopping at the market with Aunt Ebby, leaving Colin at home because he only wanted Mom. Aunt Ebby opened the door using her spare key and she dropped everything with a horrible gasp. There was red, everywhere. My brother's small limp body was on the floor by the couch a pillow over his head with hole through the middle, blood pooled from his head. In front view was my mother, pressing against her stomach with one hand. She looked up at the sound of Aunt Ebby's gasp. Aunt Ebby moved over to her trying to stop the bleeding. I went over the them slowly my eyes wide with wonder as my ignorance of the whole thing had me horrified. My mother held out her lean hand for me, I took it and cuddled my face into the palm.

"My child you must be very strong," she said to me breathless, "Your aunts and uncles will take care of you," she let out a loud breath and with it came a stream of blood down her mouth and onto the carpet. "Go to my room under my bed you will find," a gurgled cough," a tin box I want you to keep it and open it when your sixteen years of age. I wish for you to have the strength you have know, the same I wish I could have. I love you, Anne, Ebby-," and then her hand dropped and her eyes closed after a loud choke of breath. Aunt Ebby let out a sob.  
"I love you to mommy," I said through the tears and then sat there for a little while hearing her sobs in the dead silence. I got up after a little while and did as what she told me, her dying wish.  
I found the tin and then went back down to Aunt Ebby. She looked up at me and told me quietly to go change my clothes and then get all my things together. She came up to help me after she got herself together. She brought me to Edward's house I played with Edward in the living room while Aunt Ebby told them what happened. After a while, she left and she came back the next day with the sheriff. Aunt Ebby told him that they'd want a few more things from the house but would like the rest donated to charity. He also asked about if we knew the whereabouts of my father because he didn't go into to work according to his boss.

Arrangements were made to bury them the next day in the family plot, I did not attend the ceremony. For years after that my father was nowhere to be found, he was probably the one to kill them and I knew it and no one didn't say it but I knew my family did as well.


	2. Author note

Another authors note

i am redoing basically the whole part i wrote

i had a series of dreams and i liked it much better than this story so im hoping you will to

ive already done chapter one so go look at it and see what you think


	3. Chapter 2

As I grew up, I always thought of my mother trying to hold on to the memories, the good memories of her. We had family dinner every Sunday, and on those days, Edward and I learned about our aunts and uncles childhoods. I lived with Edward, Aunt Elizabeth, and Uncle Edward, and Edward took on the big brotherly role quite nicely. He'd always go with me, somewhere rather he'd want to go or not. He was very protective of me especially from the one thing, boys. Every time a boy would come up to me and ask me to do anything he would act in big brother mode. It wasn't all bad, the face the others boys would make me giggle quietly.  
As the years passed and the relationship between me and my adopted brother/ cousin began to get serious he protecting me more than ever and was whatever I needed when I needed it. I did the same of him that way as well. I did would always de-rail the others girls that were brought up in the trashier end of town or that weren't worth his time would sometimes end up with an injury.

August 13, 1917, my sixteenth birthday, the day I would finally find out in the tin box my mother's last gift to me. After a day of shopping with my aunts and eating a catered dinner with everyone, I went to my room and got the tin box from its hiding place. I sat on my bed Indian style and looked at it. Finally, after mustering up some impromptu courage, I broke the lock with a hammer and opened it. In it were things of me and my brother; first was the fabric of the first clothes we wore and a envelope folded up. I opened it and found a note with an orange crystal suspended off a solid gold chain. My mother must have paid everything for this I thought and then I put it around my neck and read the note it said.

To my dearest daughter,

The orange crystal in this tin box is one of what our ancestors wore it keeps you protected wear it all the time and never take it off. People will be after you my dearest and I know you will be strong this is what I leave to protect you always. it keeps you immortal and protects you from everything that kills others you will live for many years and find others like you and don't be scared of anything you have the power to bring our people back from extinction. I love you with all my heart

Your mother.

"I will mother," I said through the tears," I will."  
And then I was somewhere a room of sort and stood before me were three men all wearing crystals like mine.


	4. Chapter 3

"Your majesty, it is a great pleasure to finally meet you." the one in the middle said getting off, "See, your majesty, we have waited for you, you must start your training with the others, but first a tour of the temple."

"Um, what?"

"You are our princess, my dear," an elderly woman.

"Our, wha—"

"All will be explained now your mother is the one who gave you the crystal yes?"  
"Yes, well she's deceased but she told me before she passed to open it in tonight."

"We're sorry my dear now, Miss Annabeth, we'll explain soon, right this way."  
They gave me a tour of the temple it was beautiful, having crown molding intricately done old paintings but yet having modern pieces as well.

"You see Miss Annabeth you are one of the few we've found that are decedents of the fire and water people. And we wish to train them here so they don't get killed by the creatures that may cause you harm."  
"Like what?" I asked.  
"Our peoples most primary threat is Vampires."

"Your joking right? They actually exist?"  
"Okay, so what powers do I have? If you don't mind me asking?"  
"Well, you're one of the few we've found that is a descendent of a hybrid someone who was born to some one of the fire and one of water. So you can control both fire and water. You also have the strength and speed of a vampire. You are protected from diseases and you can read minds but only in a small distant. but some just come easily like immortality, seeing your own future, and the protection from diseases as long as you have your crystal around your neck you will stay your age you a long time."  
"That's a lot, when will I be able to go back home?"  
"In seven to eight years that's how long it will take to master your power."  
"No, I can't I need to go back my family they'll miss me and be worried," immediately thinking of the melt down Edward would have.  
"You must though you have to protect them by being here and mastering your power. If you don't know how to use them and you go home now you could hurt them severely." I thought about it for a long time, all night actually, and decided that I should stay for their protection.

For seven years I learned how to master my powers unknown to what was happening back home. Each day I thought of my family, fortunately the Elders got someone to get a few of my things. I got gifts the I cherished most, the tin box, pictures of family. It gave me hope that I'd see them again.

After the seven years had gone by I had graduated from training to work in the field. The first place I stopped was Chicago. I was devastated at what I found. During my time away the were influenza break outs. From the records I had found it first took out Uncle Adam and his family of wife and two kids with one on the way. Then Aunt Eddy passed after that her fiancé. Then it was Uncle Edward soon after Aunt Elizabeth. I searched but I couldn't find a file on Edward, so I had hope that maybe he had survived. So I searched for him but with each day that hope disintegrated and soon I gave up hope. Each night and every chance I got I would take out the last picture of Edward and I taken. It was on his sixteenth birthday and I had smashed a piece of cake in his face and he retaliated by getting me in a bear hug and rubbing his face all in my hair.

I had learned more about my people and had made a few friends. After graduating and trying to help me find Edward, we stayed together traveling .Their names were Luna and Cassidy both born in the 1900s as well only living in different cities. Awkwardly enough, Luna broke off some twenty years later after falling in love with a vampire that ate animals that we meet in Cairo. Then soon later Cassidy broke off to go to school. Six years later I was in Alaska, Denali to be exact I liked the cold wind blowing through my hair and feeling it on my skin. I meet more of the vampires that ate animals instead of us and just like the other, they didn't know that they use to eat my people for breakfast. Tanya, Kate, and Irena were their names a few short years later two more from Italy joined. I would pop in every now and then when I was in the area and they would very gracious. But sometimes I would stay mostly south were I found out the vampires had wars over territory so at night when I had nothing to do I would just watch them for entertainment purposes.  
It was very boring, not having anyone to talk to like Edward and it made me think about him and miss him so much more.


	5. Chapter 4

For the past week, I've been staying with the Denali family. The family was on a hunting trip and would be gone for a while. They had asked me to stay at home as they were expecting another family with their eating habits. So I stayed at the house making my dinner from the groceries they used as crops. I was in the kitchen when I heard the door open and footsteps coming in through the living room and heading towards me.

"Hello, everyone," I said and then tasted my pasta sauce. "Sorry, everyone's hunting but they'll be home in approximately two hours—"

"And 22 minutes," one of them finished.

"Ah another future seer, do you see others or only yours?" I ask while stirring in the noodles I just added.

"I can see others," she said and sat down at the table. "It's just not set in stone."

"It goes by their decisions?"

"Yep," she answered.

After a few more minutes, my dinner is done and I have my bowl already. I turn to the group, "Sorry, with this recipe it requires close attention. I'm Anne—" I cut off with a grasp and dropped the bowl making it shatter on the ground. Standing in the crowd of seven, all the way in the back was a vampire version of Edward. He stood in shock.

"Edward?"

"Anne?" we both asked each other at the same time.

"Your suppose to be dead," I say as the tears start.

"Yeah well they said you were dead."

"Well, I'm obviously not," I say quietly.

Then suddenly were hugging and I'm sobbing into his chest, "And neither am I," he whispered softly. I had my arms around his torso and he hugged my shoulders he had one hand playing with my hair. It was just how he used to hold me when I cried about my mom when I was little.

After a while I had finally calmed down and we sat down in the living room. "I'm sorry about that," I said wiping my eyes.

"It's okay, dear," one of them said, I looked at her and smiled. She was beautiful having the piercing golden eyes with a motherly hue and long brown hair with a small tint of red. She was sitting next to her mate who had blonde hair.

"Oh where are my manners, no correction," I slapped Edward upside his head, getting a laugh from a few of them, "Where are _your _manners? Your mother would have your head for this."

He smiled sarcastically, "Oh it's so good to have you back, sis."

"I know, huh?" I said right back in the same tone. He then introduced me to each of the pairs.

"This is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice," he said pointing to each person.

I smiled, "It's a pleasure," I said and then my stomach growled. "Oh I need to clean it up." I said then got up at super speed cleaned the area and glass shards and then fixed me another bowl. I sat on the couch and looked up. "What?" I asked at the shocked faces.


End file.
